Faith in Him
by KamiReign
Summary: Mephisto wondered. Why is a demon like him kept thinking of that dead guy exorcist?


"Faith in him"

(An Ao no Exorcist short story)

"Being a paladin sure is tough…"

"Why you want to be one?"

"As if…"

The voices echoed… it's a bit blurry but at least he can hear the voices.

A dream maybe? He thought.

Because this guy was long dead there's no way-

"Hah! You're stronger than me! That's an insult you know!"

S-shiro?

"I can't because I'm a-"

"Who cares? You're not like him!"

He gasped… "One hour has passed"

"Anewe?" a sleepy voice asked him.

"Ah… amaimon. Looks like I woke you up."

"Un… you were telling names in your sleep."

"L-like who?"

"Shiro…"

Mephisto stood up. "Go back to sleep"

He just said and Amaimon nodded and pulled his blanket to cover himself.

Mephisto sat on his table and thought deeply… "What's w/ that dream?"

It's been a long time ago they had that 'talk'… a really long time ago. That's why it's strange to have that as a dream.

"I don't believe in 'the dead's reminder' though. How strange."

He murmured. He ignored that dream after realizing that he has a bunch of work to do.

**Morning…**

"That was a loooong nice, sleep!"

The younger one shouted.

Mephisto glanced at him and sighed.

"Demons don't need that kind of sleep, amaimon." He said while signing his last paper.

"I know that Anewe. It's just, I don't want to have that eye bugs of yours."

Amaimon replied w/ his casual voice. Mephisto doesn't want to make a big fuss about it so he just looked to amaimon w/ an annoyed expression.

"Is this shiro guy your telling an is exorcist?" Mephisto nearly chocked his own coffee when he heard that silly question coming from his little demon brother.

"Amaimon…" he said seriously

"Hm?"

"Can you go out for the meantime?"

"If that's what you want…"

Amaimon ran through the door and closed it quickly but quietly.

"That boy seriously always gets on my nerves for some reason… and you shiro..!" he sighed "What's w/ you appearing in my dream like that…"

He said quietly and softly.

Pack! He slapped his face…

"Haha… a demon thinking of an exorcist… weird isn't?"

'**10 years Ago'**

Fire…

Screams…

Darkness…

"I'm so tired of this." He tried to be calm even though it's already his limit. This place called 'Gehenna'

Was his home. Yes, demons lives here and no one would ever try to enter this world.

"Ahhh!" a scream of terror. He heard it again… will it end? Nope. Absolutely note, he thought.

"What am I saying? Even though I already knew it from the start."

Nobody was even worth to talk with, so he continued to talk to himself.

"You shall vanish!" a voice from nowhere was heard, he followed it.

"Thou shall cast my spell unto you. You will never step on our land anymore!"

- It was definitely an exorcist. But why it reached Gehenna?

He waved his hand to the air and the man was revealed…

"This guy. H-how?"

He stepped backwards, and clenched his fists. "That's the strongest of the medium type demon isn't?"

He said with an annoyed tone.

Most of the exorcist should have died by now. But this man stopped it by only using words.

"Ahahaha… he's gone now. Everything's going to be fine."

The man in the image grinned.

"Laughing after defeating that kind of monster." He looked down.

"Humans are" and smirked "Truly interesting…"

**After a couple of months have passed…**

"Whuho! Oi Mephisto! Join me!"

The man wearing glasses w/ a cross hanging on both sides shouted from the roller coaster.

"That guy… what is he? Just a while ago he defeated a numerous demons and bunch of ghouls. And now… he's acting as if nothing happened."

He crossed his arms in confusion.

Finally he went down. "That was fun!"

He laughed.

"Shimp-san (priest) who told you to call by my first name?" Mephisto glared at him.

"Who cares we're close now so even I call you puppy-chan it doesn't matter."

"P-puppy-chan…?"

"Yeah! And stop calling me shimp-san only under class exorcist calls me that."

Mephisto looked away….

-I hate this kind of humans either…

**Present time line**

A pen broke…

"Why am I recalling those days?"

So pathetic, Mephisto thought.

Remembering him each day is not normal. And going to the point that, 'why does he have to die' thing.

This is really… really freaking weird… indeed

While thinking how weird it is, somebody knocked.

"Anewe… can I, come in now?"

"What if tell… no…?"

The person in the door paused for a moment before answering.

"Then I'll go to get your keys and I'll open each one of your rooms here in cross academy… one by one."

"COME IN!"

Amaimon danced while entering the room

"Onii-san kochi lalala~ lalala~"

"…"

**Flashback…**

"Take them…"

"These kids? N-no way! It's your little brothers you should-"

"I'm begging you. Do it for me. And for assiah."

The older white haired man clenched his fists. "You… why are you doing this?"

"Those boys will be a great destruction to mankind if I'll keep him. So, it's better if you'll take care of them."

"Your one to talk. You're also destruction aren't you?"

Then the other man replied w/ his best serious look he can make.

"I just want to have piece… between Gehenna and assiah. And that boy is the key to my wishes."

The white haired man scratched his head and he gave up completely.

"I really hate your poker face Mephisto. It gives me the creeps…"

"Then, I'm counting on you… shiro.

Make okumura rin the strongest **tool **

Of exorcists." He waved his hand and walked away.

"Tool… huh? What a way to call it."

The beby w/ the pink cheeks yawned and a bit teary…

"Whooo~! Be thankful I like babies Mephisto!"

**Back to the office of pheles-chii~**

"A! I'm so BORED!" his brother gripped his teddy bear. Mephisto, however was looking at the window watching his precious students finish the mission. But what his looking at the most is rin.

"He's grown to be a good kid and a tender son…" he made a tsk sound after. Looks like he's not either happy or angry.

"Pisses me off… hm, but then he's evolving to become more and more useful tool anyway, so that's fine…"

Amaimon stopped squeezing his teddy bear and asked Mephisto.

"Who are you talking to? Anewe?"

"Isn't obvious?" he smirked…

"To Shiro of course…"

END


End file.
